1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy treatment system in which energy is supplied from an energy control device to an energy treatment instrument, and an end effector, which is provided in the energy treatment instrument, treats a treated target by using the supplied energy. In addition, the invention relates to an energy control device and an energy treatment instrument, which are provided in this energy treatment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/248002 discloses an energy treatment instrument which is provided with an end effector that grasps a treated target between two (a pair of) clamps. In this energy treatment instrument, an electrode is provided in each of the clamps, and high-frequency electric energy (first electric energy) is supplied from an energy control device to the electrodes. Thereby, a high-frequency current flows between the electrodes through a treated target that is grasped, and the treated target is denatured. In addition, in the end effector, a heating body is provided in one of the clamps, and heat generating electric energy (second electric energy) is supplied to the heating body. Thereby, heat is generated in the heating body. When the output of the high-frequency electric energy is started, the output of the heat generating electric energy is stopped, or the output of the heat generating electric energy is controlled in such a state that the temperature of the heating body does not rise to such a degree as to denature the treated target. In addition, if the output of the high-frequency electric energy is started, a tissue impedance of the treated target is detected with the passing of time. Based on the tissue impedance reaching a threshold value or above, the electric power of the heat generating electric energy is made greater than before the tissue impedance reaches the threshold value. Thereby, the temperature of the heating body rises up to such a degree as to denature the treated target, and the treated target is denatured by the heat generated in the heating body. By using the high-frequency current and the heat generated in the heating body, the treated target is denatured, and thereby the treated target is coagulated and sealed.